This invention is intended to offer leisure enjoyment to people while also being educational with regard to real-world political and corporate power struggles. The game is designed to emulate and satire the power and curruption in federal politics and big-business corporations.
A patent search done by this inventor revealed four prior patents with political similarities to Kamakazee Politics. Those patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 398,233 (Clarke); 585,312 (Harrison, Canada, 11-1896); 1,143,210 (Liljencrantz) and 3,889,955 (Welch et al).
The Legislative Board Game Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,955, is an educational game about politics showing the path that congressional bills follow in getting through Congress. It differs from this board game, Kamakazee Politics, however, in that Legislation cards presented for votes to a House of Representatives and a Senate in the Kamakazee Politics game are financial gains or losses aimed at different industries (players), not actual congressional bills.